ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Podróż w czasie
Odcinek 81 Podroż w czasie - osiemdziesiąty pierwszy odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 17.03.2013r. w TVP1. Opis Lucy, młoda i energiczna pani wójt załatwiła miejsce na kursie w Brukseli. Chce wysłać jednego ze swoich podwładnych – Halinę, Lodzię lub Fabiana. Obie kobiety są mocno przerażone widmem wyjazdu. W biurze senatora Kozioła Czerepach gości komisję programową, acz w niepełnym składzie. Solejuk z Wargaczem żalą się, że pisanie programu to trudna rzecz i potrzebują pomocy w postaci ekspertów. Czerepach, początkowo sceptyczny pod naporem słów Solejuka obiecuje załatwić jakiegoś "pinglarza". Michałowa zajmuje się wciąż chorym proboszczem. Mimo poprawy stanu zdrowia plebana, gospodyni obawia się, że jest to początek końca i kreśli przed księdzem Maciejem najczarniejsze scenariusze. Ławeczka powoli pustoszeje. Do siedzących Stacha i Hadziuka nie dołącza nawet Pietrek, zajęty dziećmi. Panowie spróbują przekonać Jolę, aby dała mężowi nieco więcej swobody i czasu dla swoich przyjaciół i hobby. Lucy jest zszokowana, tym co widzi w swoim ogrodzie. Monika na poważnie traktuje kręcenie videoartu o Kusym, wykorzystując do jego produkcji najróżniejsze metody. Do Klaudii przyjeżdża jej nowy chłopak. Okazuje się, że Łukasz jest reżyserem, "sam top z Lublina" i chciałby pobyć trochę w Wilkowyjach, by się wyciszyć przed następnym filmem. Dziewczyna jest przeszczęśliwa, jej rodzice – nieco mniej. 200px|thumb Przy kolacji Monika kreśli plan kręcenia nocnych zdjęć do videoartu. Kusy nie ma nic przeciwko, Kinga mocno podejrzliwie patrzy na całą sytuację. Swoimi spostrzeżeniami dzieli się z ciotką. Lucy jest jednak zbyt zmęczona całym dniem w pracy, a poza tym nie chce, aby Kusy został bez agentki i bez możliwości robienia kariery, więc daje mężowi kredyt zaufania. Halina nie może spać i nie daje spać mężowi. Okazuje się jednak, że nie przejmuje się tym, co córka i Łukasz robią w pokoju, a Dudą, byłym chłopakiem Klaudii. W końcu senatorowa nie wytrzymuje, idzie sprawdzić co robią zakochani. Michałowa zastaje proboszcza siedzącego na werandzie. Przejęta przede wszystkim zdrowiem księdza próbuje nakłonić go do powrotu do łóżka. Ksiądz obiecuje, że jakby co od razu położy się do łóżka. Niepocieszona gospodyni wraca do kuchni zabierając się za przygotowanie śniadania. Na to wszystko pojawia się ksiądz Maciej. Dowiedziawszy się o poprawie zdrowia proboszcza nie kryje zadowolenia. To uczucie szybko zweryfikuje Michałowa, która nakaże wikaremu coś z plebanem zrobić, co by się nie wykończył. Halina informuje Dudę o nowym koledze Klaudii. Zazdrosny chłopak biegnie do dziewczyny, którą w tym czasie Czerepach zatrudnia w roli eksperta. Po ostrej wymianie zdań na temat relacji i uczuć wściekłą dziewczynę odciąga Arkadiusz. Pod nieobecność Dudy, pani wójt, aby wybrać osobę, która pojedzie do Brukseli poddaje testowi z angielskiego Lodzię i Halinę. Cwana senatorowa doskonale wie co musi zrobić, aby na pewno na kurs nie pojechać. Na plebani proboszcz ucina sobie pogawędkę z doktorem Wezółem. Michałowa pragnie dowiedzieć się, z jakiej to tajemniczej choroby lekarz wyleczył chorego. Z wielkim trudem, ale jednak udaje mu się wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Ucieszona gospodyni biegnie do kościoła, podziękować Najświętszej Panience za ocalenie plebana, zapominając o przygotowaniu śniadania dla księży. 200px|thumb Klaudia nie radzi sobie w roli eksperta. Komisja programowa nie rozumie ani jednego słowa dziewczyny. Wściekła, dzwoni po pomoc w postaci Łukasza i jego skrętów. Jointy robią swoje i po krótkim czasie Klaudia musi zakończyć spotkanie z bardzo rozbawioną komisją. Proboszcz musi sam zadbać o swój i wikarego żołądek, bowiem Michałowa wciąż modli się w kościele. Na śniadanie i obiad w jednym, proboszcz przygotował parówki. 200px|thumb Czerepach próbuje pocieszać swoją żonę, która jest zrozpaczona tym, że Lucy właśnie ją wysyła na kurs. Prosi męża o pomoc w odwiedzeniu pani wójt od tego pomysłu. Monika wciąż kręci videoart. Wtem zjawia się Witebski. Monika po usłyszeniu nazwiska pisarza jest zszokowana tym, że na swojej drodze spotyka kolejnego, wielkiego artystę. Razem z Kusym, we trójkę przy winie omawiają karierę pisarza, do rozkwitu której może doprowadzić agentka. Do stołu nie chce przysiąść się Lucy, lecz po namowach Kingi zmienia zdanie. Po krótkim czasie w drzwiach pojawia się Francesca. Mimo obecności narzeczonej, Monika nie przestaje zalecać się do Tomasza. Włoszka, na razie spokojna, wkrótce da odczuć agentce i swojemu mężowi, co sądzi o takim zachowaniu. Kinga zabiera Dorotkę na spacer. Pod drzewem spotykają Fabiana, który zwierza się im z zerwania z Klaudią. Na to pojawia się Klaudia z Łukaszem, w ogóle nie przejęta uczuciami byłego chłopaka. Myćko z Wargaczem wracają do domów. Po drodze widzą oborę z rozpłodowymi bykami. Mężczyznom robi się żal "biednych chłopaków", więc otwierają wrota budynku. Wkrótce okazuje się, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł, a nadbiegające stado zmusza ławeczkę do natychmiastowej ewakuacji. thumb|right|335 px Gdy Kusy informuje towarzystwo o ostatniej pełnej butelce wina, Tomasz proponuje przeniesienie imprezy do nich. Francesca przed wyjściem chciałaby zamienić słówko z Moniką na osobności. W dworku pojawia się Czerepach, który wypełnia obietnicę daną żonie. Gdy Lucy rozmawia z Arkadiuszem, Włoszka daje do zrozumienia Monice, że zalecanie się do narzeczonego dziewczyny z bronią nie jest wskazane. Lucy jest przerażona widokiem tej rozmowy. Wkrótce agentce odwidzi się zarówno nadzorowanie kariery Witebskiego, jak i sama impreza. Pietrek, za pozwoleniem żony spotyka się z kolegami. Na ławeczce siedzi już Solejuk, wciąż rozbawiony po spotkaniu partyjnym. Na plebani, na szczęście proboszcza i wikarego, Michałowa nareszcie skończyła się modlić i przygotowała dla księży solidną kolację. Lucy jest zachwycona poczynaniami Franceski, która mówi jej, że w razie problemów z agentką, jest skłonna ponownie użyć sprawdzonego „argumentu”, względnie ów "argument" użyczyć Lucy. Skoro towarzystwo się rozeszło, a Monika jest niedysponowana, pani wójt ma w końcu czas na cementowanie swojego związku z Kusym. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej, wikary w Wilkowyjach), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Sławomir Orzechowski (Wargacz), *Magdalena Kuta (Lodzia), *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola, żona Pietrka), *Bartłomiej Magdziarz (Łukasz), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Tomasz Sapryk (Myćko), *Jacek Kawalec (Tomasz Witebski), *Anna Iberszer (Francesca), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Filip Grochal (synek Pietrków), *Patryk Grochal (synek Pietrków) Cytaty *'"Opiekam dziecko"' - Lucy *'"Myćko do rowu traktorem wjechał i tera go wyciągają"' – Wargacz *'"Tych w pinglach potrzebujemy"' – Solejuk *'"Czerepach, pizdnął cię kto kiedy? Jak pinglarzy nie będzie, to sam sobie program pisz" '- Solejuk do Czerepacha *'"Często przed końcem chwilowo taka poprawa następuje, no jakby lepiej, jakby życie wracało, a potem nagle trach i po człowieku"' - Michałowa do ks. Macieja *'"Mówi, że aż jutro przyjdzie, bo dzisiaj politykę robi"' – Hadziuk o Solejuku *'"Był kumpel, ni ma kumpla. Całkiem na zmarnowanie poszedł"' – Hadziuk o Pietrku *'"I ponury jak noc listopadowa chodzi, to dobrze?"' – Stach o Pietrku *'"No weź ty się zastanów kobieto"' – Hadziuk do Joli *'"Rodzinę zawsze można wyciąć"' - Lucy *'"Psów na łańcuchu trzymać nie pozwalają, bo to nieludzkie, a co mężczyznę dopiero"' - Hadziuk do Joli *'"Tutaj, po dwudziestej, to nawet psy normalnie przestają szczekać"' - Klaudia do Łukasza *'"Kto mi kołki na głowie ciosał? Że dorosła, żeby się nie wtrącać?"' - Kozioł *'"Co to za melodramaty jakieś są?"' - Czerepach *Klaudia: "Chlacie tylko tą wódę i nic nie kumacie. Siedzicie, proszę bardzo, zadowoleni jak osiemnastowieczny skansen" Wargacz: "Tylko nie skansen" *'"Mój ty rycerzu"' – Lodzia *'"Ale on też ładny, jak laleczka"' – Myćko *'"No co chcesz, padło na dziewiczą glebę"' – Klaudia *'"Tak to już jest ze zwierzchnikami, robią z człowiekiem co chcą i jak chcą"' - Czerepach do Lodzi *'"Władza nie zna przyjaźni. Dla władzy ludzie są jak pionki"' - Czerepach *Wargacz (kiedy Solejuk go przytulił): "Co sobie państwo pomyślą?" Solejuk: "XXI wiek, baba z babą, chłop z chłopem, koza z kozą" *'"Ty zdziro, ty chcesz wypadek z pistolet teraz?!"' - Francesca do Moniki *'"Pan jest za czy naprzeciwko?"' - Lucy *'"Życie jest dużo ważniejsze od przepisu"' - Francesca do Lucy *Francesca:"Amore, ty więcej wina trzebujesz picia" Witebski: "Naturalnie kochanie, jak sobie życzysz" Francesca: "Ale rozumiesz, że jak ty, z inna kobieta zdrada, to trup, ty i ona." Witebski: "Czyli... dwa trupy?"(...) Francesca: "Va bene, prosza cia, ty pamiętaj, bo to by była dla mnie terrible tradżedia cię zabić." Witebski: "No, mnie też by było przykro" Zobacz też *Seria VII *Seria VII (DVD) *Seria VII (Album) Galeria 66619_582892658396220_1947378931_n.jpg 67366_582892925062860_429959251_n.jpg 246510_582892665062886_287462236_n.jpg 393579_582892828396203_776956470_n.jpg 527689_582892875062865_401258282_n.jpg 537544_582892655062887_1684766545_n.jpg 556763_582892845062868_1864157414_n.jpg 575952_582892901729529_851454559_n.jpg 599009_582892735062879_1350115459_n.jpg 601566_582892721729547_1791121314_n.jpg 602211_582892751729544_952998461_n.jpg 733956_582892771729542_1172041707_n.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria VII